


Karasuno and The Weed Brownie

by Pukawaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, M/M, Other, Sorry guys, pLS KILL ME NOW, what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukawaru/pseuds/Pukawaru
Summary: One day. One team. One mistake. One weed brownie. They'll fall... Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended version of a post I created on tumblr on April 05th, 2016.  
> http://kwroken.tumblr.com/post/142276603580/karasuno-and-the-weed-brownie
> 
> Note: I was crazy, but not of brownie. Boredom, we can call it that. And not less important: my English is sucks, sorry for any mistakes. OBS: Don't take anything written seriously here. I mean, some parts yes.

Daichi was sitting on the curb. The day was too hot, had so many mosquitoes and the training at the club was exhausting. But, apparently, that day was far from over. Going out from a bush, Nishinoya appears holding a strange object — he also made funny faces, but that's nothing new. 

 

**DAICHI:**  What's that thing you bought?

 

He asked, your paternal instinct said louder. Sitting down beside him, the libero, with his glittering eyes, stared at him.

 

**NOYA:** Itadakimasu! — Shouted, clapping hands. He bit into a piece of cake without thinking twice. — An old guy met me at the market and asked me if I could give my mom a gift, but I'm hungry and I eaten before to arrive in home. I thought he was pretty nice.

**DAICHI:**  What else did he say? 

**NOYA:**  Nothing besides that. Oh, wait... He told me to be careful on the streets because they are dangerous.

 

A chuckle echoed. With his hands in his pocket, Tsukishima looked at the tiny cake and then at the tiny libero.

 

**TSUKKI** : I think he mistook you for a child. 

**YAMS:**  Tsukki... — Your laugh sounded like a hyena.

**TSUKKI:**  Shut up, Yamaguchi.

**YAMS:**  Gomen, Tsukki.

 

Like a radiant sun, Hinata defended her companion of height.

 

**HINATA:** I don't think he mistook you, Noya-san. He was just being nice!

**NOYA:**  That's right, Shouyou, Tsukishima doesn't know what he says. 

**TSUKKI:** Neither does you,  since you barely finished middle school.

**YAMS:**  Tsukki... — He laughed again. 

 

Stuffing his chest and beating him, Tanaka acted like a monkey.

 

**RYU:**  YOU TRY'NA FIGHT WITH MY BRO?

**NOYA:** YOU MAY BE BIG, BUT I'M BAD!

**ASAHI:**  Nishinoya, please... — He begged, trembling.

 

Far away from here, Sugawara smelled the brownie. 

 

**SUGA:** This cake smells weird, it seems to be rotten. Never trust these weirdos that give you free food out on the streets.

**DAICHI:** Yeah, you can end up eating rotten stuff.

 

They analyzed the brownie thoroughly. Acted like a bomb, didn't realize they were looking like the boy's parents literally.

 

**TSUKKI:**  He's not your son, even if he's a kid.

**NOYA:** TSUKISHIMA!!!!!!!

**ASAHI:** Nishinoya, please!

**YAMS:** Tsukki... — He laughed......... Again.

 

While Asahi held Nishinoya by the arms in order to avoid a fight, other people tasted the brownie.

 

**HINATA:** It tastes weird, like a feet...

**SUGA:** DON'T EAT THAT!

**DAICHI:** SPIT IT OUT, NOW!

 

A few seconds after, he spat the brownie.  

 

**TSUKKI:**  We already know who's gonna die first.

**KAGS:** What are you talking about? — The setter eats a piece of the brownie.

**SUGA:** AM I GOING TO NEED TO GET AN EYE ON ALL OF YOU?

**DAICHI:** KAGEYAMA, SPIT THAT OUT!

 

Sugawara looked like a desperate mother and Daichi a father who can't control his own sons. 

With his hands on your own belly, Hinata looked like he was going to vomit.

 

**HINATA:** I'm not feeling well...

**SUGA:** DAICHI, HE'S GONNA DIE, CALL 911!

 

Holding the phone, Daichi made a call without realizing that had puting the wrong number.

 

**RYU:** This tastes weird, but it's good.

**NOYA:** Hey, what Shouyou's doing?

 

Hinata pokes Kageyama's balls. Yes, _that ball_... If you know what I mean.

 

**HINATA:** YOUR BALLS ARE AMAZING, KAGEYAMA! TOSS THEM TO ME!

**KAGS:** BOKE, HINATA BOKE! 

 

Ignoring a relationship discussion of Karasuno's more assumed couple (everybodys knows: more cannon than KageHina, only Kageyama and a volleyball), Nishinoya put your hands over Tanaka's shoulders.

 

**NOYA:**  Are you listening?

**RYU:** I'm listening, bro.

**NOYA:** Bro!

 

Nishinoya cried. What were they talking about? I don't know, maybe it was a brotp's language. 

 

**SUGA:** DAICHI, WHERE ARE YOU? 

 

Sugawara was looking for you husband, I mean, your captain. 

 

**DAICHI:** Asahi, get up, please. What happened?

 

Asahi it was shrunked on the floor.

 

**ASAHI:**  The voices are scaring me. The voices are telling me bad things... The voices are telling me to be more man.

**SUGA:**  What he's talking about?

**DAICHI:** Suga, look...  — He points to little bits of brownie. — We lost another one...

 

Sugawara cried a lot, similar as in a scene from the Mexican novel.

 

**TSUKKI:**  Idiots. C'mon Yama... What the hell?

 

In the background, Tanaka and Noya putting one piece of the brownie on Yamaguchi's mouth. 

 

**NOYA:** OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YAMAGUCHI!

 

Yamaguchi cried out for his beloved, his freckled face showed fear.

Hinata argued with a post thinking it's Ushiwaka, the height confused him.

 

**KAGS:** I must spike, serve and receive. I must spike, serve and receive. — He said, with his your hands over your own head. 

**TSUKKI:**  Are you saying you need to be top and bottom?

 

At that moment, Yamaguchi gets up in a wall and throws his hands up to the sky, while looking at the moon.

 

**YAMS:** TSUKKI, OVER HERE! TSUKKI, LOOK AT ME... TSUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.:

**TSUKKI:** I'm surrounded by idiots... — He stares at Tanaka who taked his shirt off.

 

Looked like a sadness scene, Sugawara holding your husband, ~~Fuck~~... I mean, holding your captain in your arms.

 

**SUGA:** DAICHI, RESIST!

**DAICHI:** GOMEN, SUGA, I MUST DO THIS FOR MY SONS. I CAN'T GET ANYMORE.

 

Slower than slow motion, the captain bites the brownie and dies. Slow, very slow.

 

**SUGA:** DAICHI, HOW AM I GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THESE KIDS ALONE?

**ASAHI:** I want my mom...

**SUGA:** I AM YOUR MOM! Wait a second... Shit.

 

Nishinoya was sitting in Tanaka's back and waving his shirt.

 

**NOYA:**  NOW I'M TOLLER THAN YOU, TUQUICIMA!

**TSUKKI:** Tsukishima, you mean.

 

Yamaguchi falls off the wall and called for Tsukishima.

Sugawara presses play on his cellphone and puts Lana del Rey, hes born to die.

 

**SUGA:** Daichi, whenever you are... know that: I'll take care of our sons.

 

He does the Hunger Games hand thing with your fingers, then everyone in the team makes too.

Except Tsukishima. Every family has a black sheep. In your case, a raven.

 

**ASAHI:** I don't wanna be a man.

 

All he knew how to do was cry. So far, nothing new under Tuscany's sun.

 

**KAGS:** GUA PA GYS WA?

**HINATA:** AH GUA NY WA PA!

 

They communicated in an odd language.

 

**ENNOSHITA** : If I understand what they're saying, does that mean I ate an brownie?

**TSUKKI:**  You ate three pieces already...

**HINATA:** Tsukishima, cellphone for you... — He hands the phone.

**TSUKKI:** huh?

 

A familiar voice sounds on the other side of the line...

 

**AKITERU:** Hello... Its me. I'M KARASUNO'S ACE!

 

So then, everybody in the world eats the weed bronnie and die. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Infinite brownies like the story doesn't exist. This type of food is contraindicated for under the age of eighteen. Or to anyone who is from Karasuno. Also, my English is sucks, just like me. 
> 
> I'm just kidding... Bitch, I'm so fucking badass.  
> Oh, its a joke. Or not. 
> 
> See you soon... Bye!


End file.
